Their First Meeting
by marsheemallows
Summary: He sees her perfectly, and the light in her eyes is something he would never forget... as well as the first time they met. [yukino/rogue]
**First time writing a fanfic. Enjoy /-\**

 **She has always looked up to Sabertooth.**

Yukino has always wanted to be a member of the guild. Every time she catches a glimpse of its proud crest, her heart would thump excitedly, blood bubbling in her veins, the mere possibility of her being a part of it filling her with glee. It was always something she desired, and she would train, and train, and train until she thinks she's already worthy of joining Sabertooth.

 **Rogue has always admired her.**

The very first time he saw her, his heart was already captivated and he cursed, for he knows the impending doom waiting for him as his heart was ponderously being invaded by imminent feelings. There was something in her eyes- something scintillating, whose glisten can beat up those of the stars'- that drawn her to him. And that light? It was the sheen that guided Rogue and drove him to strive harder. It was the light that made him stronger.

They were all because of Yukino.

Since then, he would always see the silver-haired mage passing by their guild, stopping momentarily and- oh, goodness- words can't describe how he loves the way she stops, and the way that she would look up to the guild crest plastered high above, apparently admiring it. Slowly, a sly smile would creep up to her tangerine lips, and Rogue remembers how he was utterly attracted to those lips. He would see the familiar light in her hazel-brown orbs, and everything would make sense to the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Yukino is basically the personification of perfect, Rogue used to think.

There was this one specific day that Rogue coherently remembers, and he doubts it would ever be erased from his memory. It was embossed in his mind, like an indestructible statue, and he would always smile whenever he would recall.

 _Yukino has halted again in front of the guild, taking in everything around her. She smiled again, and Rogue was out of words. That smile? It will never get old to him._

 _However, having Frosch by his side, his silent observance from the shadows seems to be inching closer to its end. The moment Frosch gave him a mischievous look, Rogue knew that he- the mysterious admirer of the Celestial Mage- would be unknown no more. The little feline gingerly trudged out of the corner they were hiding and gave Rogue a wink before moving forward. He tried his best to formulate a calm protest, hoping that it would bring back Frosch to his senses and perhaps obey him not to approach Yukino, but he failed._

 _He watched as his little Exceed walked over the smiling girl and just helplessly scratched his head._

 _"My name is Frosch! Frosch always sees you here, so Frosch thinks that he should approach you!" the kitty enthusiastically greeted._

 _A spark of admiration could be seen in her eyes and Rogue saw it. He fell for her for like the nth time, especially when he saw Yukino's lips graced with a lovely beam._

 _"Mhm, I'm still waiting for the day I'll be a member of Sabertooth," she calmly replied, turning to the tiny feline. "You're so adorable!"_

 _"Frosch thinks so, too," Fro replied, "And he thinks someone would love to meet you." The frog-like neko walked over the corner where Rogue was hiding and gestured him to come out._

 _The raven-haired mage sighed. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'My time to shine.'_

 _Yukino watched as the guy stands up and awkwardly dusts himself off._

 _There was silence, and the only thing they could hear was the serene whisper of the wind and the sporadic footsteps of people passing through._

 _"His name is Rogue! Frosch and Rogue always see you here," Fro said, attempting to break the silence._

 _The Celestial Mage smiled and looked over to Rogue, perhaps waiting for his confirmation._

 _"Y-Yeah," he nodded, trying his best to hide his blush and stumble over his words._

 _"O-Oh, I see... I've always been an admirer of Sabertooth, that's why I'm here. My name is Yukino, Yukino Agria," she said, offering her hand to Rogue, "Pleased to meet you, Rogue."_

 _He hesitated, looking at her hands for a moment. He seems to be dumbfounded and stopped the urge to ask Frosche to pinch him and tell him he isn't dreaming. Rogue was never like this, ever. It's his first time feeling all the butterflies flooding his stomach, accompanied by the vehement drumming of his own heart. It feels odd, eccentric, but it was definitely a feeling he would never forget._

 _Yukino's hands lingered on the air and she felt nervous- what if she was going too fast? what if the guy didn't really want to meet her? She began to sweat as the questions spun in her head._

 _Rogue noticed how long her hands was in there and felt some sort of panic. He hastily grabbed her hands which made him look like a total dork._

 _"S-sorry! I- Yes, p-pleased to m-meet you, I'm Rogu-gue and I'm- yes, nice to meet-"_

 _He was cut off by the enchanting sound of Yukino's laugh. He was yet again struck... what an angel._

 _"It's okay," She quietly said, feeling slightly bad because she laughed at him, "And I suppose this feline here is Frosche?"_

 _"Yeah. He's my best friend," he answered, picking him up._

 _Yukino nodded. Suddenly, there was something in her that clicked..._

 _"W-Wait, Rogue Cheney, right? P-partner of Sting Eucliffe? Twin Dragons, yes?" she sputtered, enthusiasm and excitement dancing in her eyes._

 _Rogue and Frosche looked at each other. "Yes, that's me," Rogue confirmed._

 _"Oh my goodness- how could I have not noticed! I-It's a pleasure meeting you, really! I have always looked up to you!" she attempted to bow down, when Rogue stopped her._

 _"No need for formalities or stuff like that," he said, "We... just... We're hoping we could see you soon and be a member of the guild."_

 _Yukino beamed. It was her first time showing off extreme happiness like that... It really suits her. Despite of Rogue's first impression (which is quiet), somehow, all of these energy and passion took over the temporary first impression he had._

 _"I am looking forward to it too!" she exclaimed, "I should probably get going... It's getting dark."_

 _"Oh- why don't you come with us? We'll treat you."_

 _"I- uhm, it's okay! I don't want to bother you. Besides, my home is not far away. I'll be okay, really!"  
_

 _Rogue's eyes narrowed. "O-okay."_

 _Yukino grinned one last time, and it feels like it was the most genuine and wonderful grin that Rogue caught sight in his entire life. His heart jumped, and for a second, Rogue's whole world stopped- yes, it might sound as cheesy and cliche and overly-romantic, but it's the truth- and he could only see Yukino, and Yukino alone._

 _Those magnificent silver tresses, that white coat lined with delicate feathers, that other-worldly smile..._

 _"See you again, Rogue."_

 _And with that, she turned her back and walked away, and Rogue never felt better._

 _"Yukino Agria... I'll remember you."_

Rogue's lips curved into a smile.

"Do you remember the first time we met Yukino, Frosche?" he sighs.

"Frosche remembers," the Exceed replied.

"I still can't believe she's a member of Sabertooth now," Rogue said as she watched Yukino again, but this time, she no longer lingered in her halt. She continued walking and no longer stopped to admire the crest. She now proudly bears it as she walks inside the guild doors. "I'm glad she is."


End file.
